warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ada Crawford
Author's Note: Text penned by Lyssa with minor adjustments made by Belladonna. "I was born to become a High Priestess, and my sister stole it from me. Now it's my turn to take action. I'll gain what is mine by right." Ada Crawford is the first-born daughter of Eglantine and Jahan Crawford. She is also the older sister of Danielle, as well as the mother of Sibyla. Ada's Story Ada Crawford was born on November 2nd, 1958, as the first daughter of Eglantine André, an extremely powerful natural witch, and her husband, Jahan Crawford. From her earliest childhood, Ada was meant to become the Coven Leader one day, so she was taught the things the Leader must know. The girl always positioned herself as the dominant figure among her peers. Despite a very young age, Ada was a fairly selective person. She preferred to stay away from half-bloods, despite the fact that she was one herself, and only the elite surrounded her. However, Ada's plans of becoming the Coven Leader were destroyed when, in 1962, just five months after her father's death, her younger sister, Danielle, was born. Eglantine, seeing the darkness that rose in the heart of her eldest daughter, placed great hopes on the younger, which obviously affected the relationship between the sisters. Ada always tried to prove that she's better than her younger sister in everything, while Danielle didn't even want to confront the older girl. She never claimed to be a leader, having no interest in this, and, moreover, the oldest child always became the High Priest or Priestess, according to custom. Ada, seeing everything going downhill, decided to take real action at the age of 23. She seduced Josué Soyer, a wizard, who was expelled from the witch community for using magic for dark purposes, and became pregnant with his child. The young woman was sure that if she had a heir, whose parents were both wizards, she would have a greater influence on the Coven. And so, she gave birth to Sibyla Adelise on February 23, 1981. She was sure that now she would have a better chance of becoming the Coven Leader. However, the Coven constantly postponed the election of a new Leader, until Anastasia Crawford, Danielle's first daughter, was born on March 13, 1983. Ada was furious, because she was sure that it was one of her mother's tricks. Eglantine always wanted her younger daughter to become the High Priestess, and Ada was aware of this. However, she decided to show that she's a more worthy candidate for the role of the Leader, and therefore Sibyla's and Anastasia's training began. This tacit struggle lasted sixteen years before the event that completely destroyed Ada's plans occurred. Sibyla was caught using magic for dark purposes while she was getting rid of one of the Coven members, and the girl was expelled from the magical community. Ada couldn't believe that her father's genes had taken over her daughter, but she immediately tried to calm down and generate a new plan of action. She made sure that 14 year old Anastasia refused to become the new Leader, so all the hopes fell on Rachelle, Danielle's youngest daughter. The girl was only 7 then, so she couldn't really make such serious decisions. There was nothing left to do but waiting. The following years passed very slowly for Ada. Rachelle grew up, but nothing made her refuse the opportunity to become the next Coven Leader, which was evidently facilitated by Eglantine, who wanted her granddaughter to become High Priestess. However, everything turned upside down when, in 2022, Rachelle suddenly withdrew her candidacy, having left for America. But Ada didn't have enough time to enjoy her victory, since a new obstacle was just around the corner. Anastasia returned home, a year after the departure of her younger sister, bringing Marianne. Ana's daughter, as it turned out, also inherited the Crawfords' magical powers, so she automatically became the next in line to become the Coven Leader. How could it be possible for there to appear one heir after another on her way? Ada didn't know the answer to this question, but she was absolutely not going to give up her goal. And now her main rival was Marianne. For the first time in recent years, her efforts were crowned with success in 2037, when Marianne refused to become the next Leader, having fled with her boyfriend to America. Eglantine began looking for her youngest granddaughter, Rachelle, because now it was dependent on her whether Ada would become the next Coven Leader or not. Rachelle had no children, but, according to the Coven, there were two of her magical heiresses. Since there must still be some sort of kinship, Rachelle quickly found her heiresses, who were Claire and Cordelia Jinks. Ada was the second person to know about this, so she went to the USA, following her niece to get rid of the latest obstacles on her way to leadership. TBC… Physical Appearance Like most of her relatives, Ada has piercing blue eyes and brown hair that she inherited from her father. She also has a small birthmark on the upper part of her neck which presents the letter "H", meaning that she is a heiress and a possible High Priestess. Skills & Powers As a witch, she has the ability to brew and concoct magical potions and cast simple spells. However, as the heiress of one of the oldest and strongest genera, she is able to cast complex spells and even return someone to life or create a new life. Her personal power is to spin the thread of life allotted to each person and dictate their destinies, which makes her not only a witch, but a Moirai. However, it hardly bothers her since she despises all human beings. Personality & Habits She is a manipulator by nature and won't give up anything that she defined as her own. For the sake of achieving her goal, Ada is even ready to get rid of her family and friends or to pretend that she doesn't have any, as it happened with her daughter. Relationships Eglantine Crawford (nee André, mother) and Jahan Crawford (father, deceased) Ada never had a good relationship with her parents, since her father was an ordinary human, and her mother definitely preferred her younger daughter to the eldest. Therefore, Ada has always tried to spend as little time with them as possible. Danielle Crawford (younger sister) Secretly, Ada always envied her younger sister. Danielle got all the love and attention of their mother, and the entire Coven believed Dani was next in line to become the Coven Leader. Not surprisingly, there has always been a race between the sisters for leadership in the role of a candidate, although Danielle never really tried to outdo her sister in anything. Josué Soyer (short-term lover) Ada and Josué knew each other for a couple of hours, not more, but it was enough for Miss Crawford to get pregnant with the daughter of the magical community's enemy Number One. Ada never really regretted her decision, because she believed Josué had potential and grandiose powers, which the Coven simply couldn't see. Sibyla Crawford (daughter) All her life, Ada treated Sibyla as a means to achieve her goal. Therefore, when the Coven denied her and Danielle became the next Leader, she did her best to put her daughter on this post, because she could easily manage the girl. However, when Sibyla was expelled from the magical community, just like her father 17 years before her, Ada pretended she never had a daughter at all. Anastasia Crawford and Rachelle Jinks (nieces) Ada's relationship to her nieces was a lot like the one she had to their mother. Ada always considered them as regular rivals and nothing else. Therefore, when Anastasia refused to become a Leader, and Rachel began to search intensively for her heir, Ada did her best to get ahead of her and get rid of new competitors. Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Crawford Family Category:Witches Category:Born: 1950s Category:Born: November Category:Characters: Beyond Human